


The Psychopump (English) by memepotter952504

by Nightshade_12341



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Family, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Harry, Master of Death Harry Potter, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Niflheim, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341
Summary: Thanos has come close to death more than once. He saw a being who fascinated him. Death is a man of great beauty with the most captivating green eyes. Thanos will try everything to see him again and especially to seduce him. He therefore thinks that destroying worlds will bring him the favors of the Master of Death. Harry is the intermediary between the world of the dead and Hellfeim where a goddess helps maintain peace and balance. The more Thanos kills, the more angry Harry gets. His limit is reached when he attacks the planet under his protection, the Earth. Thanos is going to drool. He doesn't know what will fall on him. Harry Potter is more than a God.All rights go to the amazing author - memepotter952504.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Psychopompe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449443) by [Memepotter952504](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504). 



Harry bent over a teenager from Titan, a planet in the 87th sector of the huge universe. The male was seriously injured in the thorax. It wasn't for very long. This was the third time Harry had come to take his soul away. Maybe this time was the right one. He just waited.

The beings died in turn around him. He had understood it for so long and had closed his heart to it. For thousands of years, he had wandered from planet to planet, from system to system, searching for the dead and bringing them to the first gates of Niflheim. It was his curse. He had become the Master of the Deathly Hallows. It had made him immortal.

At first he hadn't noticed a thing. His friends were getting older, just as his wife and children grew up and then got old. He had had a few remarks about her perfect and youthful skin, her lack of wrinkles,… At first it was only for fun, then over time it had become a subject of anxiety for the Gryffindor. He watched his friends grow old and their hair slowly turning gray as he kept a youthful appearance, the one he still had on the day of the last Hogwarts battle, facing Voldemort. He hadn't changed. Not at all. So they started to research.

After the deaths of his friends, Harry had continued to search harder, his heart aching. He had even received help from his descendants in this quest. His grandchildren and great-grandchildren had been very present for this. But when the ministry had made up its mind to use it, to lock it in the department of mysteries to study it from all angles, it had simply decided to leave and disappear. And over time, he had discovered much more about what it meant to be the Master of the Deathly Hallows. A whole world had opened up to him. Or rather a universe.

So, not wanting to stay on this planet and hoping to find an answer and a solution to his curse, he left to explore it. Alas, wherever he went, whatever civilizations he discovered, the knowledge he gained, the ever greater powers he amassed or learned, he never found the key to mortality. He remained eternally young and beautiful and he even found that the basic needs that had been his at the beginning of his life, the need to eat, drink and even sleep, were less present. He could fast for months without weakening, he could stay up for months without collapsing. He just didn't know his limits after all this time and still wondered if he even had any.

By dint of living, he had ended up giving himself a reason. He was doomed to live until the end of time. This soured him a little and his heart gradually closed in its loneliness and melancholy. But he did not get bad at all. He had just found a reason to live by helping the dead whom he could see perfectly. He guided them along the paths of what the high races, the longest lived ones, called Yggdrasil, to that strange and dead world they called Niflheim.

He had even discovered over the millennia how to do it from afar, a simple little glow that he created with a snap of his fingers and which guided the deceased on the path. But to occupy his meaningless days, in addition to guiding souls, he himself went to seek those who seemed to suffer the most during their last moments, souls in long and painful agony. These always followed the glow he brought them with more difficulty.

He didn't quite understand why he was doing this. He was just gathering the dead in one place because they were already gathering there before he even arrived. But he himself had no right to gain this path, to perish as he should, out of time. So he had done the one thing that brought him closest to this path eternally inaccessible to him.

Harry came to himself when he saw a few beings bustling around the agonizing teenager who was soaking in his blood. They had high technology but despite this, the Master of Death doubted he could survive. That was why he was staying.

He suddenly saw the soul outside the body. He then stood up and held out his hand with a reassuring smile. Despite his dark dress, a relic of the wizarding fashion he had kept, he made a point of never appearing scary. It wasn't in his nature, even after all this time.

" Who are you ? Asked the teenager who was no more than a ghost floating above his carnal envelope.

"The Master of Death," Harry replied in his tongue.

He had learned thousands of them and many of them no longer spoke to each other. And he kept learning new languages to be able to converse a maximum. Discussions are becoming increasingly rare for him. The dead grew apathetic over time and lost all taste for discussion. They just stayed there, floating in the misty plains of Niflheim. Go get some and for some, if they spoke to him, he would answer readily. But not all the dead spoke. Some would just smile back at him already knowing who he was, or what they thought he was, and just followed him.

" I am dead ? "

“Yes, Thanos. "

"What do you know my name is? "

"I see it all, kid," Harry replied softly. “I see everything that is going on in the universe. I came to look for you to take you to a place where you will be well, far from pain and… ”

He stopped himself. The aura around every soul fluctuated slightly. The beings who were busy around Thanos managed to bring him back. He smiles then.

"Well, it looks like you won't be going down that path today," he told her softly. “Watch out for the future, Thanos. Life is important and fragile. "

He watched the teen regain his place in his body and breathe again. And then, giving her another smile that he knew he would not see, he left to find another soul who would need a guide.


	2. Saving a Child

Harry was walking on a battlefield in a frozen landscape lined with huge glaciers. Jotunheim. This planet was populated by giants with icy blue skin. They were waging a war against another kingdom, that of Asgard whose king, Odin, led his troops with an iron fist, riding his steed and wielding his weapons skillfully.

But from the point of view of the Master of Death, it was all butcher's shop. Typical of mortals regardless of their longevity. They were still at war. As if all species in the universe were belligerent in nature. He wondered how he, the last survivor of his own civilization, could not be.

Yes, last survivor. After a tour of his home planet, he discovered that everything he knew was gone. Or was in ruins which was no better. The places full of magic that he had visited, that he had walked for a long time, were nothing more than grassy expanses, forests, swamps, volcanoes… but nothing more that he recognized. All traces of his past had disappeared. As for history, it was also forgotten. There was almost nothing left. What was its history was for present-day populations prehistory. Or even what preceded this prehistory.

He couldn't even say how long he had lived, he had long since lost track of the centuries and the calendar he was using had no benchmarks to lean on. There was nothing left. Even the magic no longer existed. He had found the deep tunnels of Gringott's one day in a crevasse but all the rooms were nothing but ruins, the objects, jewels and coins littering the ruins, blackened and covered with dust, the protective spells long altered, as for to the bodies, there were absolutely none. It was all dust.

There were only her memories left. It had saddened him a lot.

The cries of a baby brought him out of his thoughts and he walked over to them. He found a child of Jotunn, extremely small and puny, probably just born looking at him. Maybe even premature. He didn't really know. But he was on his scale.

Having been a father long before, he could not leave this child on the ice floor. He turned a boulder into a piece of emerald green cloth, the same color as those eyes, and wrapped it around the baby's body before hugging him. He rocked him gently, unsure of what to do.

He hadn't really cared about a living being for a very long time and wasn't sure how to go about it. He simply stroked the child with his thin fingers while singing a lullaby to him in his native language, not fearing the coldness of his skin at all. He was there like everything else, immune.

Suddenly he felt the tip of a spear on his back. He was not frightened in the least. He met the stormy gaze - or rather the eye since the other had been punctured recently - the stormy Lord of Asgard, Odin himself.

"Who are you, Stranger?" You are not a native of this hostile planet. "

"Hostile, that has yet to be proven, King Odin," Harry replied calmly in Asgard's tongue, his voice devoid of all emotion. “For me, no planet, no kingdom is hostile to me because wherever I go, no one can give me what I want the most. Everywhere I see the cycle of life flowing smoothly without ever reaching me wherever I go and oh how I try to bow to it. "

“You are the Dark Ferryman. "

Harry gave a brief smile.

“This is indeed the name your people gave me a long time ago. It comes from your four-grandfather who conversed with me a few minutes before being saved by your healers. But it seems to me that he only named me Passeur, him. "

"You bring death in your path," said Ase, threatening him with his spear.

Harry grabbed it by the slice and flexed it with his fingers with a simple magical impulse, not even fearing that his blood would flow. His skin only rarely hurt and heals extremely quickly. He shattered the weapon and pushed it away.

“You misunderstand me. I am not bringing death. It is you, bellicose peoples, who seek it by confronting each other instead of making peace and exchanging between civilized beings. I remember a time when you could haggle, discuss, argue with words and no longer use the edge of a blade to fight battles. Sometimes the pen can be more skillful and have more impact than the sword. Less bloodshed, fewer deaths, less hatred and vengeance,… ”

He paced back and forth to help himself rock the child he was holding in his arms. He noticed a strange phenomenon that made him smile softly. The blue skin of this little being slowly took on a pale pink hue of the same shade as hers. As for his eyes, they were now the same green as his. Even her hair was black and very slightly matted.

"Ah… what a surprise," he said calmly, lifting him up a little more. “So young and already capable of mimicry. You remind me of my late godson, little Jotunn. You will become a powerful and exceptional person one day. It's a certainty, at least if you survive. "

"What do you mean, if he survives?" "

“It's been far too long since I took care of someone other than myself. I have virtually no need to satisfy. Without wanting to, lost in my memories, I could neglect it. I could never take care of it. My view of things is far different from yours, mortals. Time itself is for me something that has gradually become unknown to me. I can hardly say more to quantify it so much it does not affect me. And yet, I would like so much to be subjected to it… to be able to live… to grow old… to die… Alas, it is a luxury which is refused to me. "

He fixed his emerald gaze on the Lord of Asgard.

" And you ? He asked. "What are you going to do with this child?" "

" I ? "

“I couldn't take care of it. I just found it here as I passed to guide the deceased. I did nothing more. You decimated those Jotunns. So I ask you again, what are you going to do with this innocent child? Are you going to kill him yourself or leave him to his fate? "

"Don't I have another option? Asked Ase who had recently been a father, which Harry knew perfectly well.

He was playing on words for that.

"You tell me," he replied simply.

Finally, Odin reached out and picked up the child who now looked like an Ase in every way. Harry watched her leave for Asgard. The child would surely survive there. He looked away when he saw it being carried to the queen's bosom. He guided the few souls of Jotunns and Aesir warriors who remained stranded in these frozen lands and set out for other horizons.

xXxXxXx

Harry watched the universe from Niflheim, frowning. From some planets, the dead came en masse. Entire tribes were wiped out. A being was at the origin of this. A Titan. The last of his race. It was Thanos, the teenager he'd been chatting with for seconds many centuries before.

Some of the deceased brought back a few words from this being. Tender words for him. Love words.

"Oh great…," he sighed as he lay down in the dust of the Mist Realm. “Here I am courting by interposed dead. "

He did nothing, however. He just stood there doing nothing because he didn't want to move. And what could he do anyway? He was out of the world, out of time. He was the eternal observer of those beings he despaired of being like. He envied their mortality so much.

xXxXxXx

Harry was walking the halls of Asgard without anyone really noticing. He was almost a ghost. Yet he had done nothing to erase himself. He was still wearing his heavy dark wizarding robe. He was holding his invisibility cloak on his left arm, slightly shiny and still with that same lightness.

He was heading towards the being on whom he had been looking regularly for several centuries. Loki. He was a teenager now. And he was in great pain. There was little chance he would survive. He entered the room and observed the royal family around the dark-skinned Jotunn. He was pale and feverish and was breathing very hard. Young Thor slept by his side, hugging him, acting like any older brother would. As for the royal couple, they sat at the bedside of their sons.

The king was the first to see him and he recognized him immediately.

"You came to get him, didn't you?" He asked in a neutral voice devoid of emotion.

Harry didn't answer right away. He could see in that eye that the king of Asgard had affection for this child. He stepped closer and knelt beside Loki. He brushed a wet strand of hair away from her face and watched her for a moment as he listened to the queen ask her husband for an explanation.

"I don't know," he finally answered. “But it is indeed a possibility. "

The king and queen frowned in incomprehension.

"You Mortals think I decide who has the right to live and who doesn't. Nothing is more wrong. I do not intervene. The question you must constantly ask yourself is ... Are you strong enough to survive or do you accept to succumb? Are you a fighter or do you let yourself go? Are you in control of your life or do you let others decide for you what the outcome will be? Me, I just decided to be a light to guide you after, and only after, your last breath. Despite my ability to be able to take part in events, I preferred to confine myself to the role of being a psychopomp. "

With that last sentence, he slid his hand across the teenager's forehead. The latter, asleep, tried to get closer to his contact that he certainly found cool.

"He's really hot," Harry whispered.

"It's been two weeks since his fever went down for a moment and he couldn't swallow anything," revealed the Queen. “Our healers don't have the slightest idea of the evil that is eating him away. "

"This evil may not be of Ase origin," remarked the Master of Death. “But maybe specific to him, to his species. "

"Is there anything you can do? Asked King Odin. "I will give you what you want. "

“What I want, no one can give me. Yet I already told you that night in Jotunheim. "

"So you will let him die after that speech you gave me to give him a better life?" "

"I didn't say that either," Harry replied in a detached voice. “In reality, I came with no specific intentions. It's been a very long time since I made a decision about a Mortal. "

He stood up with a sigh and drew his wand out sharply. During his first long centuries of wandering, he had learned medicine, especially medico-magic in his native world. Today, long after the extinction of his world, the last repository of the knowledge of his civilization, he was going to use it on Loki.

He waved his elderwood wand over the Jotunn and a parchment appeared before his eyes. A list of words and ailments appeared there.

"What is written? The queen asked attentively.

"It's an old language better known than by a single being in the whole universe, alas…" Harry replied. “I just cast a diagnostic spell. The prognosis is not good… but… ”

" But ? "

“It may not be irreversible. Harry moved away from the bed and began to think. “I don't want to give you false hope, but I can try something. "

"If you need anything, let us know," said the king then.

"A place to work in peace," replied the Master of Death.

" Allowed. "

"And the presence of your healer so she can replicate what I'm doing." "

Harry found himself in the company of Lady Eir pounding, cutting and crushing ingredients and brewing different potions. He hadn't done it for so long yet the gestures and reflexes he had acquired at the dawn of his life were still there. And he managed to make mixtures of a quality that would have received at least an exceptional effort on the part of his former Potions Master as cantankerous as he could wish.

Thinking of this long-gone man brought a wistful smile to his face. Still, he did not turn away from his task for a moment and made sure that the healer could reproduce her few potions to perfection while leaving her the recipes and ingredients.

Then he returned to Loki's room and found mother and young Thor there chatting calmly while watching over the sick man. The king was at an audience to listen to the demands of his subjects.

Harry knelt by the Jotunn's bedside and gently stroked his cheek to wake him up.

"Hello, little fellow," he said with a smile and sweetness. "I brought you something for your pain. It's not very good but it will already help you breathe and lower your fever. Would you like to drink them? "

The teenager fixed his feverish emerald gaze on him and nodded weakly. The Master of Death then brought to his lips a bowl with the potion he had brewed. He saw him wince but not complain for a single moment. He made her drink two more before putting his hand on her forehead, which was already a little cooler.

"Rest now, Loki Odinson," Harry said. “Your body needs to have as much strength as possible to fight disease. "

He saw the brunette nod weakly before falling back to sleep. The wizard pulled up the covers to cover him and stood up.

"Will my brother be better off with your potions, Dire Ferryman?" Asked young Thor hopefully.

" Perhaps. Maybe not. It is up to him to decide whether he wants to survive or not. He must fight, until the end. And if at the end of the path he still has the energy to get up, then he will survive. This is the law of life. There are no exceptions. He sighed in annoyance. "Except one…," he added to himself.

He put a hand on the blond's shoulder and gave him a pearl of wisdom.

“Watch over your brother, young prince. Brotherhood and family are gems whose value we only understand when we have lost them. "

He left the room and walked down the hall and then through the streets of Asgard without catching anyone's gaze. He observed the landscape and the harbors as he walked across the Rainbow Bridge towards the Heavenly Abyss. He stopped beside the Guardian of Bifrost and gazed at the stars.

“It's a beautiful vantage point to admire the universe,” he said simply.

"Indeed," Heimdall whispered. “So many wonders left to our gaze. "

A soothing silence fell between them.

"Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?" The Guardian asked after a moment.

"It's nice for the proposal," thanked the Master of Death. “But I learned to walk the paths of Yggdrasil long before you built your bridge. "

"Thank you for what you have done for our young Prince," Heimdall said then, nodding his head. “Asgard is grateful to you, Dread Ferryman. "

Harry smiled softly, wistfully before slipping under his invisibility cloak to be truly invisible this time. He was using very old roads which were dangerous. If he was used to it and knew where to set foot, he didn't want someone who was a little too curious to risk it and die between the worlds.


	3. Hela

Harry arrived in Niflheim carrying the soul of a toddler. He had died in an epidemic that had struck a small town on a planet. He seemed to be sleeping against her shoulder, calm. Perhaps he was already apathetic. He wouldn't be surprised. He laid her down on the misty ground.

He was suddenly dazzled by a bright light not far from him. A large, rainbow-colored ray struck the ground of these wasteland and wasteland. The Bifrost. Asgard… When the bridge closed, he parted his sight-shielding hand and saw a body shaking weakly on the ground. He approached it slowly and then accelerated a bit when he heard a moan of pain. A child's voice. A young girl…

"Merlin…," he whispered when he saw what state she was in.

The child had half of his body burned to the bone and was breathing heavily. Harry lifted her gently, making sure not to hurt her more. She was already in enough pain. At least she wouldn't die alone.

He then looked up to Asgard where she had come from. He could even recognize the bill from the rich cloth showing that it belonged at least to a family of dignitaries or even the royal family.

Despite the distance, he met Heimdall's gaze.

" What happened ? He asked simply.

“She was badly burned by acid. Odin demanded, as she is not like us and is now so… disfigured, that she not stay in Asgard. It would bring nothing but bad luck. It will not be accepted anywhere else. She will always be seen as a monster wherever she goes. There was only you left, Fatal Ferryman. "

"Are you condemning her to remain with the dead in Niflheim ?!" "

Harry's voice was harsh and accusing. He was horrified that we could do that to a child. He took a closer look at Asgard and especially Odin, whom he now had less esteem. He was surprised to see Loki get so angry and demand the return of his beloved daughter.

"Is that Loki's daughter?" "

"He gave birth to her," confirmed the Guardian. “I don't know if Odin realizes it but his decision will certainly be the source of a lot of problems in the future. "

“Alas you, Guardian, you cannot go against your king's orders. The Master of Death sighed and lifted the girl up. “I'll see what I can do for her. "

“If she survives, know that she is already very independent. "

"That's a good thing… I think so," Harry said thoughtfully as he carried the princess to a flat rock where she would already be better off.

He took a closer look at her body to see what he could do for her. Fortunately, she was unconscious. But for how long ? To make sure she didn't wake up while he was working, he put her in a magical coma. He had to brew some pain potions and also a bone protection elixir. Not to mention a good jar of healing balm.

"All that's left is to hope that you're not allergic to starfish," he whispered as he got down to work. "I, who hadn't taken care of the living for so long… I should perhaps find a way not to get lost in my thoughts for months to watch over you, princess…," he added. taking out his potions equipment.

xXxXxXx

Harry was in his thoughts when he felt a twinge in his magic. It was the solution he had found to be able to take care of the young girl whose name he did not yet know. He hadn't been traveling for two weeks, he was just looking after her, caring for her body forever marked by a horribly corrosive liquid. To his surprise, his vital prognosis had never been engaged. But his pain on the other hand… Well, now it was over.

He fixed his gaze on her as he knew she would soon be waking up and wondering where she was, who he was… It had been so long since he had dealt with a child. He wondered if he was still up to it.

He came across a strange green eye, the color of the avada. His other eye was just an empty, dark socket. He watched her slowly get up without noticing her difference. She had laid her eyes on him and then on the scene.

" Where are we ? She asked.

"Do you wake up in the presence of a stranger and is that the first thing you ask?" Harry laughed softly as he approached.

"I don't know the names of all of Grandfather's servants," replied the child.

“I am not a servant of Odin. I'm nobody's servant, young lady. He sat down next to her, cross-legged, his full attention on her. "Are you in pain? He asked directly.

" NOT…. no… But you didn't answer my question. And… Who are you? "

“I have had many names in many languages. You mortals have a very good mind aginative. He smiles softly. "But if there is a name you want to use, my name is Harry." "

“Harry… My name is Hela. "

He sighed and smirked wistfully.

"It had been thousands of years since I had said or heard my name ... Nice to meet you, Hela Princess of Asgard." "

" Where are we ? "

"In Niflheim," replied the Master of Death.

"In Niflheim ?! »Exclaimed the young girl, getting up quickly. “But… it's the realm of the dead! "

" That's right. "

"Are you the Dark Ferryman ?!" She asked, suddenly scared.

"This is indeed the name given to me by the Aesir ..."

"Am I ..."

“Dead? Harry offered. " No. "

"So why am I here?" Where is my mother ? "

"You were exiled here by order of Odin," replied the Master of Death, whose face and voice had grown darker. "As for your mother, Loki, he is crying out injustice for you to be returned to her." He is horrified by what happened to you and is very worried about you. Alas, I'm afraid Odin's decision is irrevocable…, ”he finished taking the skeletal hand of the young girl to make her aware of her condition.

The girl's eye widened in dread at the sight of her exposed bones. Her mouth widened in a cry but no sound passed her lips. Suddenly she began to panic and hyperventilate. Harry knelt down in front of her, worried, and slid both hands gently on either side of her young face. One hand on his cheek, the other on the bone.

"Calm down," he told her softly. “Look me in the eye, Hela. Breathe. Take a deep breath. There you go… And now expire. It's very good, little one. Again. Breathe in and out. "

While talking to her, he breathed with her, reassuring. It was only a small child. Not even a teenager yet. After a moment, she threw herself into his arms, unable to hold back her tears and Harry let her cry for as long as she felt the need to. He just hugged her, his chin resting on the top of her head. He made a slight swing that he remembered doing when his own children were crying. It had the gift of calming them quickly.

Finally Hela fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. But her eye was still shedding tears… She would be very sad for the weeks and months to come. Harry promised himself that he would do his best to watch over her.

xXxXxXx

For the first time in thousands of years Harry made an effort. He built a habitat. He hadn't done it for so long. He protected himself from the weather and bad weather from a simple spell or simply went elsewhere. There, with Hela, he couldn't afford it anymore. She had been conscious for a week and even though she wasn't trying hard, she needed a landmark, a place to sleep, a place to eat, a house that she could consider her new home. He had decided to give it to her at best.

Fortunately, he had his magic to help him. He smashed dark stones and molded them into a simple little house. The bricks were made of black iron and charcoal, the pillars of obsidian, the roof was of glass and gave a breathtaking view of the vastness of the universe.

The furniture was simple, a table, a few chairs, a bed and a sofa. Harry feared he would have to go back to the kitchen. He hoped he hadn't lost his talent. He had to admit that for himself he didn't even care anymore. Yet he had to resign himself to it when Hela came to see him.

"I'm hungry, Harry," she had said. "Do you know where can I get food?" "

He sighed and ran a hand behind her back.

“I'll feed you,” he replied.

She hadn't complained about the taste. He hadn't asked for more. He simply remained silent observing the stars and creating balls of light for the deceased in need of guidance.

He rested his gaze on Thanos for a moment, suppressing a sigh at his bellicose and mortuary actions for the sole purpose of seducing him, Death. He only felt a dull anger. Innocent people would still die because of him. It was a bad feeling that plunged him back slightly into his very distant past.

He came to himself when Hela addressed him.

" I beg your pardon ? "

He hadn't heard her.

“I was asking you why you weren't talking. "

“Because I have nothing to say. The social events, the discussions,… ”He sighed. “I have lived alone for a very long time Hela. "

" Since when ? "

" I forgot. Thousands of years, that is a certainty. He sighed again. "But you, what do you want to talk about? "

"I wouldn't want to disturb ..."

She looked miserable as she gazed longingly at the stars. She only wanted to go, to join her mother. The poor…

"It's not your fault you're here, you know," he said, approaching her to give her some strength and presence. "And you will never disturb me." On the contrary, never be afraid to come and disturb me. Because I, with my millennia of loneliness, could completely forget time and neglect you, which I wouldn't want to do. Alas, knowing me, I know it will happen. So don't be afraid to interrupt me in my thoughts. Never. Okay ? "

" Okay. She leaned back against his chest and gazed at the stars with him. "Why are you looking at the stars? "

"I'm… a bit like the Guardian of Bifrost," Harry explained. “Unlike him, I am immortal. I can see everywhere in the universe as distinctly as I see you. I see everything and I think I see even more than him. "

" What do you mean ? "

“I see the soul of the deceased and for millennia, I have sent them some glimmers to guide them here. "

" Why ? "

“I have known ghosts in the past. Very kind and cordial people for the most part. But their soul was blocked, clinging to a place. I understood over time that they stayed there because they did not know where to go, lost in the dark. "

“The dead are so sad. "

" I know. But it is everyone's fate to join them. "

"Except for you ..."

"My curse," Harry confirmed slowly as he slowly pulled away to lie down.

"By being exiled here, am I subject to the same curse?" Hela asked in a small voice.

Harry fixed his green gaze on her.

"I don't know," he confessed after a few moments. "I don't wish you that. I would rather see you die when your time is right, like everything should. "

He saw her yawn and he smiled softly as he sat up.

“Come on, let's go home. "

He reached out to her and helped her up. It was weird for her to consider having a home after so many millennia of wandering, but he had more or less settled down for her again. He put her to bed and went to settle in the small garden he had managed to plant to observe the stars again.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

**Hello all , I apologize for not updating for a long time , but I will not be updating for another week or two because I have my final exams going on , I will try to update this week but no guarantees.. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

**I also apologize for any mistakes I am not very good at translations. All the comments have been really helpful , Sorry for not replying.**

_Sorry for any inconvenience ,_

_Nightshade_

_PS : Thanks for all the kudos!!_


End file.
